


Precious

by setoboo



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Frigga, Baby!Loki, Gen, Loki is a Momma's Boy, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoboo/pseuds/setoboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga loved him from the moment she saw his emerald eyes. Odin could raise Thor to be king in any manner he wished. She had precious Loki, and she would raise him as a treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Odin had never spoken of why he had brought the dark haired babe with him after his final fight with the Jotun. She had assumed him the offspring of a pair who had died in battle and that her husband had felt it shameful to let their sacrifice be rewarded by letting their child either starve or die.

Frigga had truly never much cared for the reasoning, from the moment brilliant emerald eyes had opened and two worrisome thin arms had outreached for her, the Queen of Asgard had fallen in love.

After having Thor, Frigga had been content to have one son despite being the embodiment of motherhood itself. Odin feared having more children would cause discontent for the throne and had decided against trying for more, even if his wife had desperately wanted a little girl to teach all her magic and crafts to.

Loki was no daughter, but he was perfect.

Where as Thor had been squirmy and wailed through the night, Loki was happy to be held by his mother and could easily be put to sleep with a story. Thor despised baths and wash basins with a passion most fierce, Loki could be tempted to do just about anything if a hot scented bath was promised. Thor was constantly trying to escape outside without someone seeing, Loki remained content within the palace walls. She loved both her sons, but sometimes she was glad that Odin spent most his time with their blond son and his unruliness. Leaving Loki to her care.

At dusk when the whole palace was still trying to tempt Thor inside for the day’s end, Frigga and Loki were already at the table eating tidbits to tide them over until the actual feasting would start. Her precious black-haired babe settled firmly in her lap and eating small slivers of fruit that she would cut for him. The servants asked if she would like a leg of meat or fish but she declined as always. She had no stomach for heavy foods and Loki shared her feelings. Odin didn’t like that she did not force him to eat meats as a good man should, but Frigga had no mind to make the child sick.

So she and Loki sat in the mead hall. Loki babbling the words he was picking up at an astonishing rate for one so young, with her chatting back or correcting his pronunciation, as Thor was finally wrangled up by Odin and dinner was officially started.

For every piece of fruit or vegetable Loki ate, Thor would eat double the equivalent in meats and bread messily. Despite how she tried to teach the toddler table manners it was a moot point. Odin and the surrounding men would laugh and complement his appetite which drove the boy to eat even more. By the end of the night Loki would practically be bawling as the men grew rowdier as they drank and the hall’s table messy with spilled food and drink. Thor reveled in the noise and ‘merriment’ in the room. Loki always looked desperate for a bath and a good book.

And every night like clock-work she would eventually leave Thor in Odin’s care as she went to put her green-eyed son to bed. She hated doing it, Odin always let Thor stay up far later then a toddler should. Not to mention her older child was in the company of drunks probably lewdly groping the servant girls. It was not behavior she wanted her child to learn but trying to convince Odin of it was pointless. ‘Let him learn from men’ Frigga had been told.

And for the first time in her existence she had grown angry at her husband. To learn was one thing. To learn to drink the night away, man-handle women, and eat like a bear before the winter was another story.

Her anger cooled as she bathed Loki and dressed him in his green night shirt, his favorite, the one she had spent hours making for him instead of sending a hand-maid to the market for.

If Odin had plans to corrupt her firstborn son, then she would take it as acceptance. Acceptance she could raise Loki in any way she deemed fit.

So for the first night ever, as she laid her precious emerald eyed babe into his cradle that he was steadily outgrowing, Frigga did not tell any great tales of battle or valor. No, this night she spoke of magic and crafts, of the many realms and their inhabitants. Loki stayed awake longer then normal but he was enraptured from the new stories. He trilled and clapped when she would demonstrate her magic, grasping for the gold and jade butterflies she had lazily fluttering around his head. The simple tricks seeming to delight him more then any epic she had recited.

One butterfly perched on the boy’s nose, his brow crinkled and emerald eyes crossed to better see the winged creature. Loki burst into laughter and wiggled about happily.

Frigga watched as the green and gold enchantment suddenly changed before her eyes. The jade becoming a soft crème and the gold a polished bronze. The changed spell suddenly flew over and started to circle her just like the green and gold circled Loki. The new colors matched her hair and dress she noted proudly.

“You will be powerful, my precious Loki.” she whispered, not even attempting to mask how proud she was of the boy. Magic was a gift normally reserved for women. She could not have hoped for a better reaction. Who had ever heard of an infant changing a spell and reversing it onto the host? Yes, Loki would be powerful, and she would nurture his gift as fiercely as Odin pushed Thor into fighting.

Loki smiled and gave a gurgled giggle as his eyes fluttered closed.

Frigga did not dispel the butterflies, it was a simple spell that cost next to nothing to continue so instead she made them glow slightly in the inky darkness of the room and left for the library. Intent on finding every text and scroll in the palace dealing in magic. All while mentally reviewing all the enchantresses, spell-singers, and sorceresses she knew personally. Loki would have only the best of each craft as a tutor. When he was older of course, it couldn’t hurt to start warming the women up to teaching a boy though.

If heathenish men were to teach her first born their brutish ways, then she would accept it. Odin was her husband and king, she could not fight him on how to raise his heir.

Loki though, the beautiful child that her only regret was not birthing him herself, he would be raised as a true prince should. Wise, worldly, well-read and with a grand knowledge of the arcana. For every fault that Odin would instil within Thor, she would teach Loki how to counter balance it.

Let Odin and his men teach Thor to be a king, she and her women would teach Loki to be the very Treasure of Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by my reading up on mythological figures. It turns out that Frigga (Frig, Friga, Fryg so many spellings...) has the power of prophecy amongst her other motherly powers. She literally knows everything that is going to happen without a doubt. (Talk about 'Mother always knows'.) Odin has this same power, but in many myths his power is blinded, or an event happens to change the outcome. Frigga's power is without that problem, she knows all. Yet she never tells anyone but on of her hand-maids what she sees. That hand-maid, Fulla, is oath-sworn to serve only under Frigga so no one knows what the goddess sees.
> 
> I wanted to kinda incorporate that all-seeing attitude without her using the power itself. Oh, and I love fics where Frigga prefers Loki to Thor, my head-canon Loki is the biggest Momma's boy in all the nine realms.


End file.
